Gamble
"Gamble" is a former Toa of Magnetism and a mysterious Xeria Nui Dark Hunter with a mostly unknown past. History Early Life All that is known about Gamble's life before the Dark Hunters is that he was once previously a Toa of Magnetism. At some point he was mutated by a shady organization with motivations unknown to historians and even Gamble himself. His mutation left him much shorter, yet still just as strong. The mutation also wiped most of his memories. He could no longer even remember his name. This left him with a deep feeling of loss, however since his memory was wiped he couldn't even comprehend why he felt such a loss. Dark Hunters At some point he was enlisted into the Dark Hunters. A quick, speedy, and ridiculously lucky fighter, Gamble was primarily given assassination missions, with many of them being powerful politicians speaking out against the sudden return of the Dark Hunters on Xeria Nui. He has completed all of his missions with great efficiency. Memories One assignment he was given was to assassinate Maron Mercer, a strong Toa of Crimson located in Toto Nui. Gamble was not expecting Arik to be accompanying Maron, and was defeated by the both of them. During the battle, his hand was blown off and he was knocked unconscious. Instead of killing him or bringing him to a prison, Arik and Maron brought him to a clinic to get fixed up. When he awoke he was confused as to why he was spared considering he just tried to kill the two of them. Arik explained that he knew exactly who he was based on the voice and mask. Gamble was even more confused, considering how he didn't remember ever meeting Arik and that he didn't even remember who he was himself. Feeling remorseful for once for attempting to kill two Toa that had been so compassionate towards him, Gamble revealed everything he could remember to Arik. All he could really remember was that he was once a Toa and that he was taken after a long battle and the death of a comrade. Arik told him that he was Gatrezar II, father of Gatez. Arik recognized his voice and mask from the multitude of times he saw him on Thraxx. Hearing his name brought back a flood of memories he had been trying so hard to remember for years. Upon remembering what happened, Gamble broke down and cried, for he found the cause of his sense of loss. The loss was his family. He decided right then and there to leave the Dark Hunters and meet his son, who unbeknownst to him was going to be his next target from the Shadowed One. Arik and Maron escorted Gamble to Gatez, who was on a mission with Zaria at the time. Abilities and Tools Gamble was formerly a Toa of Magnetism. In this form he was able to control the element of Magnetism. Always being a gambling type, as a Toa he would sometimes increase the magnetic force between his fingers and the coins of people that had scammed him to bring them back into his hands. After he was experimented on and mutated, he lost his elemental abilities. However, he had become extremely lucky. He would often use this luck to aid him in his games at the casino, which is where he learned of and joined the Dark Hunters and got his code name. His tools and weapons as a Toa have not been confirmed by historians, but it is believed that he wielded a large shield and a powerful pistol. His tools and weapons as a Dark Hunter are constantly changing. He used to go on missions equipped with a sniper rifle and a machete, but now he usually goes unarmed to travel faster. Due to his luck, he usually finds the right tools and weapons for his job on the way. Personality Gamble had always very capable of getting out of trouble by smooth talking and if that didn't work he had no problem using his fists. He's always been a bold and witty individual, usually cracking jokes at inappropriate times. Despite being a bit brash, as a Toa he'd always be willing to save Matoran in need. Gamble's personality has mostly remained the same since his transformation. He no longer feels his sense of duty that he once did as a Toa and now just lives for himself. Every now and then he spaces out, possibly due to overthinking about why he feels his great sense of loss. Forms Trivia * This character was based off of a random Yugioh card I found in the bottom of my parts bin in 2016. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Magnetism